resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Hale's dossier
Psych Report SOLDIER: Sgt. Nathan Hale DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Hale was ten minutes late to initial interview, asked if 'the shrink had gotten here yet' but recovered nicely when 'shrink' was revealed to be me. Taciturn. Distrustful of authority. Responses to Rorschach and Templeton Apperception were well within acceptable norms. Some evidence of repression, frequent references to leaving-implicates a preoccupation with death. While I'm sure that Nathan's heart is in the right place, he gives me the impression of being a bit cocky. I need to focus on the three men who are actually eligible for this week's injection; their mental health is my primary concern. Record of Service : Psych Report (2) SOLDIER: Sgt. Nathan Hale DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: I must admit that the impression Nathan gave me last week was not a favorable one. When I first learned that he hails from my home state, I thought to myself, "The upbringing may be South Dakota, but the attitude is pure New York City." Well, I may have been hasty in my assessment. This is, after all, a stressful situation (to put it mildly). And Sgt. Hale has been able to put aside his own questions, concerns and judgments in order to realize that there's a bigger issue at hand. He has been a real leader here on the base, helping the other men cope with their anxieties by organizing pickup basketball matches, arm-wrestling tournaments and card games (although, I suspect that Captain Gennaro may have had more to do with the gambling endeavors than Hale). Even though our day-to-day rigors here in Alaska are predominantly gloom and doom, Nathan has been able to see a light at the end of this seemingly endless tunnel. I h ope it really does exist, so I choose to believe in his vision. In terms of analysis, I had very little chance to dig into Hale's case history. He harbors some resentment toward his father, but his willingness to discuss it makes me think that his paternal issues are in line with a soldier of his age and station in life. At the end of our session, it occurred to me that he did more listening than I did. Psych Report (3) SOLDIER: Sgt. Nathan Hale DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Nov. 21st, 1950 I was going to write something objective-sounding - that Hale and I seem to finally be establishing a rapport. Which is true. But a professional clinician must always maintain an interested but detached demeanor and I failed at that in our last interview. It is undoubtedly my own isolation, but I find myself talking to Hale as if he were not a person under my care but a peer in our relationship. Hale had gotten to my office early and I was down the hall, talking to the Communications Officer. I had been sorting through some of my files, and the memo from Col. Thompson detailing my orders was on my desk. Hale of course read it. We talked a bit about the burden of responsibility. This is clearly an issue for Hale. I felt awkward, of course, because he does not know about the people who are choosing. He made some reference to Glenn, and how my having known him before makes it that much more difficult. I said that I was obligated to recuse myself from the process because my objectivity was compromised. But that the military wasn't aware of my previous relationship with Glenn. And then I said that, in fact, I had recused myself. I told him about distributed decision making networks, and about the people making the choice, my army of strangers. I got...rather impassioned about my inability to make the choice myself. Hale listened impassively. I don't know what he thinks because our session ended when Glenn arrived for his. I have the sense he isn't sure what he thinks. But I may be fooling myself. He may very well despise me. Psych Report (4) SOLDIER: Sgt. Nathan Hale DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Nov. 28th, 1950 My session with Sgt. Hale started off on the absolute wrong foot. When I asked what was on his mind, he just sat there and droned, "Capelli... Brown...Oster. That's what on my mind." It was as if he were reciting a role call of the dead and dying. I hated hearing those names. I almost reverted to childhood, when you can clamp your hands over your ears and make the world go silent. But, we're grown up now and we have to face up to the actions we take - no matter how grim they are. I can't fault Hale for being honest. We're all thinking about the sacrifices of the past subjects. I just resent the hint of blame in his voice - maybe because I deserved it. The rest of the hour was uneventful. His attitude softened. I think he felt bad - but, I felt worse. He's eligible for injection and I need to determine his mental stability. I asked more questions about home, family - we chatted about South Dakota some more. But, we both realized that South Dakota was a world away; Project Abraham now stands between the simple memories of the past and the harrowing prospects of the future. Discussing home just seems out of place here - obscene, almost. Nathan knows that as well as I do. Letter (envelope) Per our psych protocol, please review enclosed letter for content which could possibly be considered distressful. Since Nathan Hale is this week's test subject, we don't want to cause him any undue mental trauma. Thank you, Mitch Biltings, Communications Officer Letter Hi Big Bro, Stop calling me "Susie" in your letters home. I'm a grown woman (even though I still live with the folks). Plus, would you like it if I called you "Natie?" Yeah, I didn't think so. Things are OK in S.D. - not much change around here. The old man is the old man. I think he misses you, but the only way he shows it is be yelling at anyone who mentions your name. He's a real hand- ful. I don't know how Mom puts up with him. She doesn't talk back like I do - he just won't listen when I argue that the government is up to something. No offense but you work for a dangerous group. The only time Dad spoke up is when someone calls me a traitor for bad mouthing the military. That stubborn fool can't have it both ways, no matter how hard he tries. But, he does love you. He once said the best decision he ever made was taking you in after Aunt Rachel died (but don't tell him I told you so - he'd have my hide). I can't wait to get out of here, like you did. Can you tell me when you've traveled to lately? I keep a map on the wall and put a thumbstack in every place you've visited. I know it's dumb, but it makes me feel better Wherever I talk about my brother, everybody stops and listens to what I have to say. You're a legend in these parts. But you might have some competition from little Becka - she's qualified for the YRSD shoot-off at the age of 15 and shes gonna challenge your record. You remember Becka right? She's your Mom's niece - so she's your cousin. She's been helping out on the farm along with her brother, Gus. Becka could shoot the stink off a skunk - but she wins the contest this year! I still can't believe my score was disqualified. We went out and cleaned up the graveyard, by the way, and your Ma and Pa's stones look real nice. They had a memorial about the influenza outbreak and we all sang "A Mighty Fortress." The old man wouldn't go. He hasn't stepped foot in a church since your real Dad died. It was real nice. You'd have hated it! Love you, miss you! Write more often!! Susan (not Susie) Psych Report (5) SOLDIER: Sgt. Nathan Hale DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: December 1st, 1950 I didn't even have to say the words - Sgt. Hale knew that he had been chosen just from the tone of my voice when I ushered him into my office. He told me not to worry, that "the voters have spoken." The comment was half mocking and half earnest; Nathan disagrees with the methods I've chosen, yet he doesn't want me to feel responsible for any of this. But, it's too late for that. I feel more than responsible - I'm in pain over the thought of losing him a good soldier. Nathan Hale has shown compassion for his fellow subjects and even helped me through the rigors of Project Abraham. The new serum has to work. If it doesn't, Malikov will answer me. Psych (6) SOLDIER: Sgt. Nathan Hale DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: December 5th, 1950 I checked on Hale's progress this morning. I know it's not my place, but I was overcome with an odd mixture of guilt and optimism. He didn't die - that's got to count for something. On the other hand, he's still unresponsive - that's where my guilt comes in. The strange part is, he doesn't look any weaker. I noticed that Nathan's skin was flushed, so I figured that his circulatory system was uncharmed. As I left the exam room, however, one of the orderlies commented that he only looked like that way after I entered the ward. When most people visit their loved ones who are comatose, they comment on how sad and lifeless they appears. The opposite is true of Sgt. Hale. There's something undeniably alive within him, just simmering underneath his flesh. Lab Results LAB RESULTS P.A. SUBJECT #849324LF NAME: Sgt. Nathan Hale PEL#cp55792a Summary: At approximately 18:47 hours, subject succumbed to delusions and panic after having received the injec- tion. He spoke vaguely about visions and the unwilling- ness to relinquish control of his consciousness - even to sleep for a few minutes. Unfortunately, sleep overcame him and continues to do so. Sgt. Hale is in a low-level coma, his brainwave activities still functioning at an alarming high rate and his vital signs strong. It can described as a permanent R.E.M. cycle. While these stats give the medical staff reason to believe that we have solved both the neural and cellular disrup- tion issues from past attempts, the subject is still unable to emerge from his dreamlike state. This experiment is ongoing. Category:Project Abraham